Is this a date?
by h-pw
Summary: Rachel is in New York but hasn't spoken to Quinn for nearly a year, when Quinn contacts her and asks if they can go for dinner. Faberry Winter Week prompt 1: reunion, this is me retrospectively having a go at the prompts I missed.


**A/N:** _During Faberry week (the winter sequel) I somehow found a stash of inspiration and managed to hit four of the seven prompts. My aim now is to try and retrospectively finish the other three, so here we go with day 1: reunion. This started out as a simple idea and quickly kept growing, hence it's taken me a bit longer than I thought to actually get this down and right._

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Glee, I'm just having some fun and not looking to offend anyone with my antics.

* * *

**Is this a date?**

_Quinn Fabray calling_

Rachel jumped slightly as the skype message flashed up on her laptop, confused for a moment at the words on the screen. She hasn't heard from Quinn in months, in fact they haven't actually spoken in over a year, their only contact had been occasional Glee group texts and emails. Rachel's eyes flit to the expired Metro pass that she can just about see pinned to her board, the few stamps on it date to the first couple of months she was in New York.

'_You know everybody keeps talking about staying in touch and I want to make sure we do.'_

Quinn's words ring in her head and for a moment there's a spike of anger and she considers letting the call ring out. It's something she hates that after overcoming so much and working so hard to find a way to be friends that they've let that just fade away. But the realisation that she is just as much to blame, falling out of touch as she's let herself become immersed in New York and the new life she has created. There's so much that has happened over the last year, far more than she shares in the catch-up emails to the other Gleeks, and she doesn't doubt that Quinn has kept her fair share of secrets. With that an undeniable curiosity as to how the other girl is doing and why she is contacting her tips the decision. Rachel quick adjusts and smooths her sweater, combs fingers through her hair, before clicking on the accept button.

Quinn appears on the screen and the blonde is just how Rachel expects and remembers, striking and perfectly presented. The hair is shorter again, chin length, a choppy style that looks stunningly effortless, light make-up that only enhances the other girls natural beauty, and the top of the shirt and jacket that Rachel can see, because unfortunately skype does not allow her a full body view, gives the other girl an air of maturity and sophistication, Quinn has obviously adjusted well to college life.

There's silence for a few minutes as Rachel takes in the other girl and Quinn is equally silent and contemplative, and Rachel catches the blonde watching and studying her before she speaks.

"Hello Rachel. I know we haven't spoken much recently but I just- I wanted to see how you were doing?"

"O-oh ok." Rachel stutters. "I'm doing good, I'm good."

"Good I-I mean great, it's great you're doing good."

Rachel watches, taken aback slightly by the blondes growing nervousness, as Quinn looks away from the screen and bites on her bottom lip.

"Quinn is everything ok?"

"Yes." The other girl replies enthusiastically, before taking a deep breath and continuing more calmly.

"I mean yes, everything is fine, I'm . . . my course and everything is good I'm still enjoying it, it's hard work but good . . . challenging, and there was lots going on but it's clearer now, and I know I haven't really kept in touch but I'm in New York next week and I was wondering whether we could meet up, maybe go for dinner together?"

"Dinner?"

"Yes, to catch up, the two of us."

"That sounds wonderful."

The rest of the conversation continues to be a bit stiff and awkward, but when the call ends after nearly an hour they've both begun to relax.

Relaxed is a funny word to use between their interactions, Rachel reflects almost a week later as she picks through the rail in her wardrobe and pulls out the fifth dress in fifteen minutes. There's always been an antithesis of sorts with Quinn, it's like whatever happens and however she feels around the blonde the opposite must also be experienced, it could almost be described like a push and pull. When they'd become firm friends just before college it could be so easy and natural between them and they could talk about anything but there was also a feeling of tension, even when they weren't friends for all of Quinn's viciousness there was always compassion, and through any stubborn conflict there was always acquiescence. Even now Rachel knows she's being ridiculous by worrying about her outfit, because it's _just_ Quinn and it's _just_ dinner, but there's this part of her that still wants to impress the other girl, wants to feel good enough to be seen with her.

"Hello?"

The blondes voice echoed through the apartment, startling Rachel out of her reflections, as she quickly scrambled about her bedroom to find one of the earlier dresses she had tried on.

"Hi, I'm almost ready!"

"Rachel?" The other girl's voice is closer, she must be outside the door Rachel guesses.

"I'll be out in a minute, just make yourself at home!"

"The front door was open! What are you doing leaving it unlocked, are you ok?!"

"I'm fine just-, I'm nearly ready!"

"I could have been anyone Rachel!"

Quinn is definitely on the other side of the door now, her voice, the reprimanding tone as she beings to lecture the brunette on the safety and necessity of locks and security, is loud and clear, as Rachel finally wins the battle with the zipper on her dress and hops towards the door as she slips on her shoes.

"-robber, or a rapist, or-or an axe murderer."

Rachel can't help but feel a little pride at Quinn's stutter and the way there is no mistaking the appreciative journey those hazel eyes have taken down and back up her outfit.

"I promise to be more careful in the future Quinn."

"Yes, good, erm good . . . shall we?" The stuttering blonde gestures to the front door and they make their way out of the apartment building, Quinn's composure returning to her with each step as they reach the sidewalk and she hails a cab with a whistle and a wave like she's been doing it her whole life.

It's just a short ride, in which Rachel barely has time to inquire about where they are going, before they're pulling up in front of a small restaurant. It's not a place that Rachel knows or recognises but as Quinn holds the door open for her and she walks inside she's greeted with a warm and homely interior. As they're seated she can only be amazed at despite it being a small space, with a dozen or so tables crammed into it, it doesn't feel overbearing or crowded. Instead it feels close and intimate.

Rachel had feared that being face to face may have been slightly awkward, but if anything the conversation is even more natural and relaxed than it had been over skype, and the meal is amazing. It's not difficult to find vegan options in New York but Rachel is overwhelmed by the choice and each new mouthful has her humming and moaning in approval.

"How have I not heard of this place? How did you find it?"

"It's actually a sort of friend of mine from Yale who has just opened it. He'd hit a rut in his life, I guess some would call it a mid-life crisis, but he wasn't happy, neither of us were, and that brought us together. We'd talk and he'd always be cooking, he loved it and I'd get him to cook all kinds of random and exotic dishes and you could just see the passion and joy in him, so I said he should open a restaurant and here we are."

"Wait, a mid-lif- . . . the Professor?!"

Quinn gently nodded her head. A chuckle started to escape from the blonde, but Rachel saw the other girl bite on her bottom lip to stifle it. She knew all about the Professor, they may not have kept in touch but she had heard stories from Santana and some of the other Gleeks. The Latina in particular had relished telling her and Kurt, while she had lived with them, about how Quinn was once again letting a man define her and checking off another after-school special cliché by sleeping with her Professor.

She didn't know what had happened with the relationship, or in fact any relationship Quinn may have had since going to Yale, the blonde never mentioned a love life or anyone of romantic significance in any of her general emails and texts to the Gleeks. Aside from the Professor the only other bit of information Rachel had been given was by Santana, when one night the Latina had been extremely drunk and while Rachel had been trying to keep her upright and guide the other girl to the sofa to sleep, the ex-Cheerio had confessed all about her tryst with Quinn before swearing Rachel to secrecy.

She wasn't entirely bothered by Santana's confession but as Rachel had laid in bed that night and over the course of the next few weeks the information had played on her mind. She'd wanted to talk to Quinn to ask questions but she knew she couldn't, by that point they hadn't spoken for a few months. It wasn't that suddenly Rachel was gay and about to go to New Haven and declare her love to the other girl, she certainly didn't love Quinn in that way, or hold some deep-seated unrequited affection for the girl, or necessarily wanted the blonde in a romantic sense but Quinn was a very attractive girl, and despite their complex history had always been there for her. In fact most of her best High School memories featured the blonde cheerleader in some way, Quinn giving her prom queen had been another piece of information Santana had let slip while drunk. It just, the knowledge that Quinn might be, would contemplate and covet such an act or relationship, opened possibilities in the brunette's mind.

Throughout the evening she couldn't help but notice the change in the other girl, how much more at ease and relaxed she appeared. Almost like she had found and grown into herself and was just, happy, because Rachel couldn't recall a time she's ever seen Quinn smile and laugh so much as this evening, and there's something, engaging and appealing about it.

"Are you ok?"

After dinner Quinn had insisted on paying for the meal despite Rachel's vehement protests and the blonde had suggested walking back to the other girl's apartment, as it wasn't far and it was a warmish New York evening. Rachel had been letting her thoughts run away with her, and with a nod of her head brought herself back to the moment.

"You've been quiet since we left the restaurant, are you sure everything's ok Rach?"

"Yes, everything's fine, good, sorry , I just kinda zoned out."

She gives Quinn a brief smile before letting her gaze fall back up the street they are walking along. It's just been an amazing and perfect evening, Quinn has been a complete gentlewoman, paying for dinner, drinks, the cab. It's only a few metres later when she feels Quinn loop an arm through hers and a thumb brush back and forth along her bicep that the question is out her mouth before she can stop herself.

"Is this a date?"

There's a pause before Quinn responds.

"Did you think this was a date?"

Rachel stutters for a moment, not quite sure how to respond because in all honesty she expected Quinn to deny it, to call her out and say it's a stupid question and make a joke of the whole thing, but that was High School Quinn and Rachel is rapidly learning that it is not High School Quinn stood before her. Stood before her is this 'new' Quinn, someone who despite spending most of High School clashing and orbiting each other, she did see flashes of this new side back then and now that the blonde has been able to free herself from all the factors and barriers that made them push each other away back then, Rachel is rapidly comprehending that she might in fact, maybe, sort of, kind of, like _like_ the other girl.

Quinn's deflection of her question has left her unsure, and fearing that she may have misinterpreted the events of the evening, but wanting to see where this might go, see where things have been leading all evening, she decides to play it coy.

"If it was, a date that is, it would certainly have been in my top five?"

Quinn quirks that infamous eyebrow.

"Only top five?"

"Hmmm, maybe top three."

"Ok. What exactly would one need to do to get the number one spot?"

They'd just reached Rachel's apartment building, the pair slowing to a stop at the bottom of the stoop steps.

"Well, there's only really one thing missing from this date, if it is a date that is."

Rachel lets her gaze move to the front door at the top of the steps before bringing it back to the girl next to her and giving her a sly smile. Quinn takes a step back and holds out her hand, an invitation which Rachel takes and lets herself be led up the steps.

Quinn's hand as it cups her cheek is warm and reassuring, and Rachel can't help but lick her lips in anticipation, her eyes flitting from Quinn's hazel orbs to shiny pink lips. Quinn is looking straight into her eyes as she beings to lean forward and Rachel's brain is just exploding with thoughts as she wonders what the blonde is looking for, in fact what is she even looking for because it's kind of worrying that she can have such a suddenly change of attitude, not that she doesn't want Quinn to kiss her but this wasn't how she thought this evening was going to end when she woke up this morning or even that Quinn would ever want to kiss her, but perhaps she's overthinking this because does it really matter when what she wants right now is to feel those lips against her, perhaps this has always been something that's been in her subconscious or something, and then her mind is clear as Quinn's lips meet hers.

It's just a press of lips but it's electric and Rachel can't help but revel in the soft warmth. Her brain registers the faint smell of cherry and she's about to flick her tongue out to confirm her suspicions that it's Quinn's lip gloss and to acquaint herself more intimately with the wonders that are the other girls lips when she feels the blonde begin to pull away. Rachel isn't anywhere near ready for this to be over yet and brings a hand up to grab the back of Quinn's neck and crushes their lips back together. This time it's all hunger and need, and Rachel gorges herself with every sensation, swallowing moans as her tongue swirls against Quinn's, nipping at those soft lips and tangling her hand into those short locks and pulling, because Rachel has always wanted to do that from the moment she saw Quinn's haircut back when they first came to New York.

Breathing becomes an issue and their lips pull apart, but their bodies are now pressed together in a tight grasp and embrace.

"So am I at the number one spot now?"

Rachel grins widely.

"I think you should ask me out on a date properly, perhaps come and pick me up tomorrow evening at 6?"

Before Quinn can formulate a response Rachel has the building door open and adds.

"In the meantime, you know technically I've got more than one front door."

She steps to the side and lets a grinning Quinn move through the doorway, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N2:** _Comments and reviews are like little drops of happiness._

_I've found it quite interesting and difficult carrying on with faberry week because I'm very aware that all these little stories could very easily just become samey and formulaic. I do try and think about different ways and angles to approach things without losing the key aspects of the characters but there's also the possibility that I'm completely overthinking and deluding myself and it's all working out (or not), lol._


End file.
